1. Field of Invention
The present invention concerns a combination gear type oil pump and pressure regulator for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic gear type oil pump is well known. For a considerable period of time, this type of pump has been used with oil furnaces. Its usefulness in internal combustion engine lubricating systems is also known. Such a pump is compact and can be positioned within a recess of the engine block and directly driven by the crankshaft. An example of such an application is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,392 to Garrison which was issued Sept. 28, 1965.
The basic construction of the subject gear type fuel pump is similar to the above identified Garrison patent. It discloses a gear type oil pump which is driven by a crankshaft and is designed to operate if rotated in either alternate direction. The Garrison device is a basic gear type pump and includes reed valving for the output of the fluid. It does not provide a combination pump and a pressure regulator as does the subject device.